


A Dozen White Roses

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard celebrate Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen White Roses

The moment the alarm went off, Richard reached over and turned it off. He could feel Anne stirring next to him. He gently rubbed her back for a moment, and it was not long until he was certain she'd fallen back asleep. 

He got up and immediately went into the nursery. When he was home, Richard always took care of Ned in the mornings, allowing Anne a bit of a lie-in. He could not help but grin as he noticed Ned was already awake. He picked up the five month-old baby. "How's my boy?" He smiled softly, then grinned as Ned started to jabber, and grab at Richard's shirt. 

Richard talked quietly to Ned, as he changed Ned's diaper, bathed him, and then dressed him for the day. It was Valentine's Day, and he had plans; which involved Ned spending two nights with his grandmothers while he and Anne stayed in a hotel. 

He scribbled a note for Anne, saying he'd gone to do some errands, and had taken Ned with him. He had flowers and chocolate to buy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, when she looked at it, she realized it was Isabel calling. "Hello." Anne said sleepily as she answered the phone. 

"I am taking you out shopping." Isabel announced. 

"What?" Anne blinked. 

"You're going shopping with me. Can you be ready in an hour?" Isabel asked. 

"Yes, I can." Anne nodded. 

"Good, I'll be over there in an hour." Isabel said before disconnecting the line. 

Anne took a deep breath, before getting up. The flat was so quiet. She guessed Richard had gone out for a bit, and taken Ned with him. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found Richard's note. 

When her sister arrived, Anne was dressed and waiting for her. "Just what do you have in mind, Izzy?" 

Isabel laughed softly. "It's Valentine's Day, I thought we could go lingerie shopping." She grinned. 

"Isabel!" Anne cried. If there was one thing that Anne did not enjoy, that was lingerie shopping with her sister. 

"Oh come on, we'll have fun!" Isabel laughed. 

"Famous last words." Anne muttered as she followed her sister out the door 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she returned home, the first thing Anne noticed was the dozen white roses sitting on the living room table. As she bent down to smell them, she saw the card. Smiling she picked it up to read it. 

Anne,

Happy Valentine's Day, my love. You will find the rest of your present in the bedroom. The card included with this note is to the hotel room where we will spend the weekend. Both of our mothers have generously offered to watch Ned this weekend, he will stay with my mother tonight, and yours tomorrow We will pick him up Sunday afternoon. I will await you at the hotel. You do not need to pack, I've already taken everything you'll need.

Love,

Richard 

When she went into their bedroom, Anne found a black dress on the bed. She smiled when she saw it. Richard knew exactly what type of dress she favored, and it seemed he'd chosen well. She also knew Isabel must have known of Richard's plans. Why else would her sister have taken her lingerie shopping?

She took her time as she showered, dressed, and styled her hair. She wore a simple necklace and earrings. She slipped her coat on and placed a scarf around her neck. She then took a taxi to the hotel 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard stood as the door opened, and Anne walked into the hotel room. "Hello, beautiful." He said softly. 

"Hello, yourself." She grinned as his arms wrapped around her. "So a hotel for the weekend?" She laughed softly. 

"Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" Richard murmured, as he slipped her coat and scarf off. 

"Yes, it does." She said softly. "The flowers were beautiful." 

Richard grinned. "Thought you would like them." They'd long ago agreed that since their last name was York, they would always use white roses. "Are you hungry? We can order room service." 

Anne laughed softly. "Later." She murmured. "You have a present to unwrap" 

"Oh, is that so?" Richard grinned. 

"Oh, yes it is." She smiled. "Let me put it this way, Isabel and I went lingerie shopping." 

"I will greatly enjoy unwrapping his present." He murmured, before kissing her deeply. 

Anne sighed softly as they kissed. She could feel his hands already running along her back. "Happy Valentine's Day." She murmured as she pulled back a bit to catch her breath. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Richard murmured as he started to unzip her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel room where they will spend the weekend: 
> 
> http://www.the-berkeley.co.uk/luxury-accommodation/hotel-suites/one-bedroom-knightsbridge/


End file.
